Jungle Potion
Walkthrough (The level automatically gained with completion of Druidic Ritual) *Able to defend against Level 53 Jogres, Level 46 Harpie Bug Swarm, and level 32 Tribesmen. *30 coins for trip to Karamja, or no coins with Ring of Charos(a), use of an amulet of glory to teleport to karamja, using a gnome glider, 15 coins with Karamja gloves, or runes for House Teleport (If house is located in Brimhaven or has an Amulet of Glory (mounted)). Items recommended: *1-2 Antipoisons *Lit bug lantern (Level 33 Firemaking required to light the lantern)(Level 33 Slayer to wield it). (Recommended for protection against Harpie Bug Swarms - this is not a light source) *Energy potion, Mint Cake, Explorer's ring, and/or weight reducing clothing, as you will be doing a lot of running during this quest. *Tai Bwo Wannai teleport (for quicker completion of quest) *Food }} Talk to Trufitus Shakaya at the house which is northeast from the Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Go through all the options until he asks you to make a potion. * 1. Snake weed * 2. Ardrigal * 3. Sito foil * 4. Volencia moss * 5. Rogue's purse You will not be able to collect any of the ingredients before he has told you what needs to be collected. Snake weed * First, he will tell you to collect Snake weed. * Go south-west of Tai Bwo Wannai Village until you see some green and yellow vines (marshy jungle vines) near the shore. Search it and you will get snake weed. This may take several minutes. Clean the herb. You'll gain 2.5 xp. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. : You must go back to Trufitus after getting each herb. You cannot skip this step and try to gather several at once, as you cannot even try to gather a herb until Trufitus tells you about it. : : BEWARE - The level 32 Tribesmen are poisonous, and aggressive to players under level 65. Try to avoid them, or bring antipoison. Ardrigal *Trufitus will tell you to find Ardrigal. * Go north east from Trufitus, past the cliffs there is a small headland. You will come to some palm trees with Harpie Bug Swarms, which you cannot kill unless you are level 33+ Slayer and have a lit Bug lantern equipped. The swarms are aggressive to players under level 93. * Search the palm trees to find a herb and clean it. You'll gain 2.5 xp. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Sito foil * Trufitus will tell you to find Sito foil. * The herb is found by the fire remains on the south side of the boundary of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Search the scorched earth there until you find a herb. Clean it. You'll gain 2.5xp. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Volencia moss * Trufitus will tell you to find Volencia moss. * Go south-east from where you are until you find a mine. * Search any rocks in the mine to find the herb. Clean it. You'll gain 2.5 xp. * Return to Trufitus and give him the herb. Rogue's purse : If you are under level 65, armour and food or protect-from-melee prayer is highly recommended for this part. * Trufitus will tell you to find Rogue's purse. (You CANNOT use rogue's purse from the Shades of Mort'ton quest, from the Grand Exchange, or as drops from the jogres in the cave or the tribesmen. It must be from the walls. The walls will not yield unless you are given the task to fetch it.) * The herb is in a dungeon. The dungeon's entrance is found to the north along the coast, near the harpie bug swarms, which you must pass by. Search the rocks there and enter the cave. Beware of the aggressive Jogres that inhabit the dungeon! * All caves in the dungeon contain the herb, but the southernmost one has 6 herbs on walls. Search a wall with green spots (fungus covered wall) to find the herb. This may take some time. Clean the herb. You'll receive 2.5xp. * To exit the dungeon, climb up the rocks where you entered it. * Return to Trufitus, give him the herb, and claim your reward! Reward * 1 Quest Point * 775 Herblore experience * Access to Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity—players may cut teak and mahogany trees within both light and dense jungles. * Access to use Rionasta for Parcel Sending * Access to a gardener for Calquat trees. * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked * Jungle Community * Jungly1 (If you went to Cairn Isle to gather the herb snake weed) * Jungly3 * Tribal * Jungle Troubles * Tribal Background Required for completing Completion of Jungle Potion is required for the following: *Shilo Village *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *Zogre Flesh Eaters *Karamja Tasks: **'Medium': "They like Me! They Really Like Me!" and "That's Not a Knife..." Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Using my extensive knowledge of Herblore, I managed to put together the potion that Trufitus required. Hubble, bubble, toil and trouble!" This is a reference to Act 4 of the famous Shakespeare play "The Tragedy of Macbeth". *The Herblore experience gained from this quest would put a player at level 3 Herblore to level 9. Many players jump-start the skill in this way. *When you enter the cave to obtain the Rogue's Purse, you can see the Brimhaven Agility Arena to the west. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And once I had gathered all the herbs, Trufitus Shakaya was able to commune with his gods." nl:Jungle Potion fi:Jungle Potion Category:Quests Category:Jungle Potion Category:Wikia Game Guides quests